Make You Mine
by rhia xo
Summary: COMPLETE! Gabriella and Troy have known each other since kindergarten, they both have always had strong feelings for each other, but chose to ignore them. What happends when they can no longer ignore them? Rated T to be safe :
1. Just A Bit Jealous

**Hi :! This is my new story, taken my a while to put up because its been changed about 10 times allready, but Im quite pleased with this chapter -. Just want to say, THIS IS NOT ANYWHERE BUT HERE'S SEQUEL. That will be hopefully out this week, when I'm finished with the first few chapters.**

**Anyway, just a few things you need to know to get this story,**

**Sharpay isn't an ice queen, her and the rest of the gang are best friends and have been since kinder garten. There is NO Ryan in this story, it just didn't fit into how I wanted it to go. If he does appear in the story, HE IS NOT SHARPAY'S BROTHER. That's all I can think of atm, so yeah.**

**Disclaimer - I don't own any of the characters, apart from my own one, i.e Hannah. **

**Please review on your thoughts! I want to know what you think about this story, and whether to continue! Don't forget to check out my two other stories xx**

**Rhia 3.**

* * *

**Make You Mine.**

**Chapter 1 – Just A Bit Jealous..**

There was a soft knock on the door and Ana Montez ran to get it.

"Lucille, Jack! Oh Hey Troy, Gabi's upstairs!" She exclaimed. Troy nodded at her and walked upstairs and stopped at the third room down and knocked loudly as he'd known Gabriella would have her headphones on.

No answer. He pressed his head to the door to hear her singing. He rolled his eyes then walked in and grinned at Gabriella, who was dancing round with her, as he suspected, headphones on.

Gabriella smiled at him and took her headphones off.

"You know, you should sing more often.." Troy said.

"No way." Gabriella groaned as she fell back on her bed.

"So how are you feeling from last night's party?" Troy smirked.

"Okay. Had the worst hangover this morning though. How about you?"

"Same, I woke up and then came the headache from hell!" Troy laughed.

Gabriella began to giggle, "I heard you got off with Hannah as well?"

"Yeah. We had a few dances last night, most probably will get with her or something.."

Troy and Gabriella had known each other since kindergarten and were best friends. They weren't that alike, but that's what made their friendship work.

They both had strong feelings for each other, but chose to ignore them as they thought it would ruin their amazing friendship.

"Oh. Well good luck with her." Gabriella said softly.

"I heard Josh off the football team was looking for you all last night.."

"Really?"

"Yeah. But Gab you know he doesn't like me, so don't hang out with him." Troy said seriously. He was really protective over Gabi, and hated seeing her with other guys cos' he got jealous.

Gabi sighed. She wanted to get back at Troy for liking Hannah.

"Yeah, but he is a nice guy Troy.. So we'll see what happens." Gabriella said smiling.

---

It was a Monday morning and Gabriella was just applying her make up. She was wearing a loose white v neck jumper, and black skinny jeans with white flats.

As she'd finished her makeup, her sidekick was vibrated. Gabi flipped it open to see a new IM from Troy.

BballTroy14 – outside gab.

MissGabix – been down now! x

She grabbed her bag and threw her phone in it then headed downstairs.

"Bye mom!" She called then walked out of the door and headed towards Troy's car.

Ever since Troy got his license, he drove him and Gabi to school, as it didn't make sense Gabi driving to school as they both lived in the same avenue.

"Hey!!" She said as she jumped in.

"Coffee?" Troy asked grinning. Every morning Troy would ask the same question, as they stopped in a coffee shop on the way to school.

"Of course." She said then winked at him. Troy laughed then drove on. He pulled over when he reached the small coffee shop.

Gabriella grabbed her bag and got out of the car, getting two coffees to go then running back to the car, and Troy continued driving to school.

When he got there they both got out, Gabriella handing Troy his coffee then they both headed into East High together.

"Hey Troy!" Hannah squealed. Gabriella rolled her eyes.

"Gab, I'll catch up with you later, yeah?" Troy said.

Gabriella nodded and headed towards her locker.

"Hey Gabs!" Sharpay said happily.

"Oh hey, what's up?" She replied casually.

"Only the biggest thing ever. My parents are out of town all week!" She giggled.

Gabi grinned at her. "Party?"

"God yeah!"

Gabriella laughed and closed her locker, as they both headed to homeroom. They both froze as we saw Troy and Hannah make out.

"Gross!" Sharpay cried.

"I know, look at them. That's so typical Troy." She said sighing.

"You got that right. And why her? I mean she's the most stuck up person I know."

"Agreed." Gabriella said turning into the bright blue room.

They both sat down in the back, and greeted Chad.

"Is it true Troy got off with that hot girl, Hannah?" Chad asked them.

Gabriella sighed, were they ever going to hear the end of this?

"It's true." Sharpay answered.

"Lucky boy." Chad muttered.

---

"So Gab, when's your next match?" Troy asked sliding into a booth.

The rest of the school day had gone by and Gabi, Troy, Taylor and Sharpay were now all in the local ice cream parlour.

"This Wednesday." She said smiling. They were talking about Gabi's next volleyball match, as she was captain of the volleyball team.

"I'll be there." Troy said firmly.

"Us too! You're a great player Gab." Taylor grinned.

"Thanks guys!" I said, digging into my ice cream.

"So Troy, what's up with you and Hannah?" Sharpay raised her eyebrows at him. "We saw you too together this morning."

"Oh, were dating." He said emotionless.

"What about you Gab, heard you got off with Josh?" Taylor winked at me.

"No, but in Sharpay's party we'll see." Gabriella said giggling.

"Gab I told you, there's no way your dating him." Troy said firmly.

"Troy, you know how much I appreciate you looking out for me, but I think I can handle this one." She said sympathetically.

"Fine, your own on this one then Gab.." He said, hoping she'd change her mind.

"Okay." She answered grinning.

"So Sharpay, when's this party?" Taylor giggled.

"This Friday. It is going to be the best party this year!" She squealed.

"Great! Make sure you invite Josh!" Gabriella smirked at Troy.

Troy rolled his eyes. "Gab, I'm only looking out for you." He put his hand over hers and gave her a soft look.

"I know Troy, I know" She said nodding.

---

'YOU HAVE 1 NEW MESSAGE' Said the little box that appeared on Gabriella's sidekick, the next morning.

"hey gabs, can't take u to school today – Hannah asked me to pick her up and that's the other way from your house – sorry! – troy x" Gabriella groaned.

She finished curling her hair and looked in the mirror. She was wearing a long grey jumper with fitted jeans, and a black scarf. She grabbed her phone and walked outside, into her black convertible. Her mum had got her it for a birthday present a few months ago.

She got in and drove to school, not even bothering to stop for coffee. When she arrived, she noticed Troy and Hannah arriving with a cup of coffee each. She got out of the car, picking up her bag and sighed. Coffee in the morning, was her and Troy's thing.

She brushed passed them and headed straight to her locker to dump her books in it.

"You don't look so happy." Taylor said confused.

"I'm not. Troy didn't give me a lift this morning, he took Hannah – and they stopped for coffee!"

"Well, they are like going out Gab.. it's not like he could take you to school forever, yeah?"

"I guess your right.. I'm just acting a bit jealous aren't I?"

"Just a bit." Taylor winked.


	2. The Party

**I'm really liking this story atm, so you'll have another update soon as I have the next chapter written aswell. So make sure you review on this only has about 8 reviews so far (!**

**Also news on ABH sequel, it will be out in the week!**

**xx Rhia.**

* * *

**Chapter 2 – The Party**

"Troy!" Gabriella called out to him.

She was staying after school for some volleyball practise and he was staying for basketball.

"Yeah?" He said, turning round.

"Do you need a ride home?" She asked smiling, thinking that Hannah would have taken his car home.

"No, I have a car?" He said confused.

"Oh, I just thought Hannah would have taken it home.."

"Nah, she's staying to watch us practise. Anyway, see you." He said, turning back around and jogged to the gym.

----

It was a Friday morning, and Gabriella was waiting for Troy to pick her up. Or she was waiting for a text telling her she'd have to drive again.

About 20 minutes of waiting, she ran downstairs and got in her in car and drove out of the driveway, and onto the road. She knew she'd be late if she was going to wait for Troy any longer.

She pulled into her usual space in the car park and ran into the school, as the bell went. She sighed and ran to homeroom.

As she arrived, she saw Troy talking with Chad and Zeke like normal. She walked in and stopped before his desk.

Troy turned around and smiled. "Oh hey Gab!"

"Hey Gab?" She asked annoyed.

"Uh.. Hey Gabriella?" Troy asked confused.

"WHY DIDN'T YOU PICK ME UP OR TEXT ME TO SAY YOU WERENT!?" She cried.

"I thought I made it clear I was only taking Hannah to school now..?" He asked, raising his eyebrows.

"No Troy, you'll find that you didn't make it clear at all." She snapped then sat down by Taylor and Sharpay who had surprised looks on their faces.

The bell went signalling for next lesson, and Gabriella ran out before he could catch her. Unlucky for her they were both heading to the changing rooms.

"Hey Gab, I'm really sorry – I thought I told you!" Troy cried out.

"I guess its okay.. You know I hate arguing with you.." She said sympathetically.

"And you know I hate arguing with you more than anything, it brings my mood down with everything." He said softly then kissed her on the cheek.

She blushed but then smiled at him. "So are you taking Hannah to the party tonight?" She asked casually.

"Nah, she's going out of town tonight for the weekend, so I'm flying solo, how about you?"

"Same."

"Does your mum know your going?" Troy asked concerned.

"Do you think I would be going, if she knew? She'd obviously say no – so I told her I'm going over Sharpay's to study then sleeping there too, how about yours?"

"They think I'm sleeping over Chad's." Troy grinned.

"Well, I better get changed for gym.. I'll see you later Troy!" Gabriella waved as she walked through the door beside her.

Troy nodded, then smiled. He was secretly happy that Hannah was out of town, as he knew she'd never let him spend him with Gabriella.

---

Gabriella stood in front of her wardrobe and tilted her head to the side. She searched through the wardrobe once again, then sighed. She couldn't find anything to wear to the party. She flipped through the clothes once more then grinned when she came to the middle.

She pulled out a knee length gold sequin dress. Across the neckline it was brown and had gold sequins along it.

She took the dress then neatly folded it and put it in her bag. She grabbed her curlers and make up bag as well then put them in the same bag.

She zipped her jacket up and ran downstairs, grabbing her phone on the way down.

"Mom! I'm heading over to Sharpay's now, in the car – I'll ring you tomorrow!" She called from the front door.

"Okay hunny!" Her mum said, appearing at the door and looking at her daughters outfit.

Gabriella decided to get changed at Sharpay's so was wearing a matching tracksuit.

"Have fun studying!" She said, pulling Gabi in for a hug.

"I will mom!" She giggled, then grabbed her bag and headed outside where she dumped them in the front seat of her convertible then drove to Sharpay's.

When she arrived, she parked her car in my big drive then walked over to the door and rang the bell. Sharpay lived in a huge mansion, so she was always having a party there.

The door slowly opened, and revealed a dressed up Sharpay. She was wearing a khaki dress, which came before the knees and had black detail at the top of it. Her hair was curled so looked a bit shorter than usual.

"Hey Gab!" Sharpay giggled.

"Hey!" Gabriella grinned, as Sharpay let her in then closed the door behind her.

"You can go change upstairs, I'm just going to sort the drink out down here!" Sharpay called out as she walked into the living room.

----

It was 7pm and people were starting to arrive. The door went again, and Gabriella told Sharpay she'd get it. She opened the door and grinned to see Chad and Troy outside.

"Hey you guys!" She smiled.

"Whoa, Gab you look great!" Troy complemented.

"Thanks, you too!" She blushed as she dragged them both through to the room where the music was blasting from.

"So is Josh here yet?" Troy asked over the music.

"Nope! So how about we have a dance first?!" Gabriella yelled.

"Sure!" Troy laughed, then took her hand in his and led her to the middle of the room.

The both danced for over and hour, and then Gabriella told Troy she'd get them both a drink.

As she walked into the kitchen she jumped as she saw Taylor making out with Chad.

"Thanks guys.." Gabriella smirked.

"Oh Uh.. We were just.." Taylor froze.

"Playing video games? Do I look that dull – I walked in on you Taylor!" Gabriella giggled.

"Whatever." Taylor grinned, then turned her attention back to Chad.

She grabbed her and Troy both bottles then headed back. On the way I bumped into someone, and spilled the drinks on them.

"Oh my god I'm so sorry!" Gabriella cried, not knowing who it was.

They looked up at her and smiled softly. It was Josh.

"Oh its you, I'm really sorry Josh."

"It's okay Gab." He said while she helped him up.

"No it's not, follow me, I'll find you one of Sharpay's dad's shirts.. He won't mind." Gabriella said smiling, then grabbing Josh's hand and pulling him up the stairs.

She took him in Sharpay's parent's room, and found him a white shirt.

"Will this be okay?" She asked, holding up the shirt against his body.

"It'll be fine, but you didn't have to do this.." He said smiling.

"I wanted to though.." Gabriella grinned.

After waiting for Gabriella to return, Troy went looking for her in the kitchen.

"Hey Chad-" He froze at the sight of Chad and Taylor making out.

"Uh, yeah?" Chad asked awkwardly.

"Have you seen Gabriella?"

"Yeah, she went upstairs with Josh." Chad said then began making out with Taylor again.

"JOSH!?" Troy cried, then ran up stairs, checking every single room. He came to the last in the hallway and clenched his fists and ran in.

"RIGHT YOU GET OFF GABRIELLA!" Troy yelled.

"TROY?!" Gabriella cried.

Troy looked at Gabriella confused, she was still fully clothed, but Josh had his shirt off.

"Gabriella isn't interested in having sex with you Josh, so leave now." Troy snapped at him.

"I'm not interested in having sex with her either!" Josh shouted.

"Well what's with the shirt off?" Troy asked confused.

"Gabriella tipped drink on it, so I was just changing it!"

"Oh, uh, my bad?"

"TROY! Did you really have to do that?! Can't you just trust me for once!" Gabriella cried while dragging him out of the room.

"I trust you.. Just not him." Troy remarked.

"Even so, Troy you've just embarrassed us both with your little superhero act and now he most probably doesn't even want to talk to me!" Gabriella whispered to him.

"Ah, don't worry your not really missing out on anything." Troy smirked.

"Go find some cheerleader to make out with Troy." Gabriella said then turned around and left him standing there.

Troy's mouth dropped open. If she wanted him to, he would do just that. He turned on his heel and walked downstairs in search for a desperate cheerleader to make out with.

Gabriella and Josh came down 5 minutes later, to spot Troy making out with a cheerleader.

"Isn't he with Hannah?" Josh asked over the music as we danced.

"Yeah.. He is.." Gabriella sighed.


	3. He's A Player

**As much as I appreciate you guys favouriting me and stuff, I'd much prefer reviews! I mean I only have 9 for this story :(! And about 22 for my other one. So please review them, because I have no idea what you think of my stories without reviews, so I don't know if I'm doing something right or wrong.**

**Either people cant be bothered to rate or they dont like the story lmao, so please tell me! x**

**Anyway another update, cos I'm nice. SOA will be update soon aswell, most probably tomorrow.**

**Rhia xx**

**

* * *

**

"Josh you have such a nice body.." Gabriella slurred.

"So do you." He grinned.

They had been dancing and talking for nearly 3 hours.

"Look, I'm going to leave now – my parents want me home by 1, and its 10 past now, so hey – I'll see you in school?" Josh asked, hugging her.

"You can see me whenever you want big boy!" She giggled.

"Right.." Josh nodded then walked out.

"Gabieeeeeeee!" Sharpay squealed, pulling a boy along with her.

"Hey Sharpieeee!" Gabriella yelled, as they both burst out laughing.

"This is Rossieeee! Luckily he's drunk too." Sharpay whispered.

"I'll go find Josh for you now! JOSH?!" Gabriella shouted, trying to walk to the door but fell into someone's arms.

"JOSH!? IS THAT YOU!?" She yelled.

"No it's your prince charming, Troy Bolton! Dundundundundun!" Troy shouted over the music then pulled her up.

"My hero!" She giggled then kissed him on the cheek.

"Have you seen Hannah?" He slurred.

"No. Have you seen Josh?"

"No, see you later okay? LOVE YOU!" He called laughing.

"I LOVE YOU TOO TROY!" She called back then collapsed onto the sofa giggling.

----

Gabriella slowly opened her eyes and quickly closed them as a headache overcame her.

"Where am I?" She asked confused.

Sharpay got up from the bed in and grinned.

"My room Gabs."

"Oh, oh yeah, the party.. What happened to me last night?" Gabriella asked, rubbing her head.

"Cant remember much, but you were with Josh most of the night – and that's it.."

"Nothing happened, right!?" Gabi shot up, worrying.

"Nope, you were downstairs all night. At least I think." Sharpay reassured.

"Good. Did you see Troy and Holly?"

"I vaguely remember him with her, yeah." Sharpay rolled her eyes.

"I have such a hangover, how much did I drink?"

"A lot. Josh text this morning asking if you were okay because you were out of it." She paused as Gabriella hit her head. "You know your going to have to help me clean up today.." Sharpay said softly.

Gabriella groaned and fell back onto the sofa. "Where did Taylor get to?"

"Chad's most probably, I think Troy went there too, but I dunno."

"Oh. Well let's start cleaning up.." Gabriella sighed then slowly got up, walked downstairs.

"Whoa!" She cried as she saw bottles everywhere, and rubbish over the floor.

Sharpay began to giggle, "Pretty good party, huh?"

"I guess so!" Gabi said, as the door went. She went to answer it, and was surprise to see the three people standing before her.

"Rough night?" Chad smirked.

"You could say that. What are you guys doing here?"

"Thought it would be nice if we'd help to tidy up." Taylor said proudly.

"Hold on there, Taylor thought it would be nice if we would, she dragged us a long though!" Troy moaned.

Gabi grinned then let them in.

"Oh hey guys!" Sharpay said happily.

"Heard you got off with Ross from the basketball team!" Taylor squealed.

"Ross?! Off my team?!" Troy cried, he was over protective over Taylor and Sharpay, as well as Gabriella.

"Yes, do you know another Ross who plays basketball in our school?" Sharpay asked sarcastically.

"He's a player Shar.." Troy warned.

"Oh then you and him have a lot in common! I saw you with Holly last night!" Sharpay said sharply.

"I'm not with Holly though, I'm with Hannah.." He said confused.

"Didn't look that way last night.."

"Crap! Was Hannah here?" Troy cried.

"No Troy, she's out of town.." Sharpay rolled her eyes.

"Oh, uh, I knew that."

"So what happened with you and Chad?" Troy asked Taylor.

"Uh, well I think were seeing each other." Taylor smiled.

"I saw you too make out last night." Gabriella laughed.

"Me too." Troy nodded.

"Oh and I walked in on you two twice!" Sharpay added.

"You were glued to each others mouth!" Troy smirked.

"Hey, that's not true – I remember telling you about Gabi and Josh!" Chad protested.

"Speaking of Josh, what happened with you and him last night Gabi?" Troy asked, raising his eyebrows.

"Nothing, I think I remember making out with him a lot. But other than that nothing." She said firmly.

"She was really drunk though." Sharpay giggled.

"And you was Sharpay!" Taylor cried.

"No wonder my head feels like its been hit across a wall all night." She cried, rubbing her head.

After about an hour they'd all finished the cleaning, so Sharpay's parents would think her daughter had stayed in on her own all week.

"How about we head out for some coffee?" Taylor suggested.

"Sure, but I'm going to have to sort myself out first." Gabriella said, pointing at her outfit.

"Yeah, we don't wanna go out with you dressed like that." Troy smirked.

Gabriella ran upstairs, taking a quick shower in Sharpay's on suite then changed into a cream tank top, jeans and her brown boots. She quickly did her make up and hair, then grabbed her bag and headed back downstairs.

"Whoa, you sure transform quick!" Chad said, shocked.

"Uh thanks?" Gabriella asked.

"Okay, I'm ready too guys, whose car?" Sharpay asked, coming from the bathroom.

"How about we take mine, I'll need to take it home anyway?" Gabi suggested, as everyone nodded then headed outside.

They all got into Gabriella's black convertible, with Troy and Gabriella in the front, and Sharpay, Taylor and Chad in the back. Taylor and Chad were giggling the whole way there as Sharpay kept telling them to get a room.

"Were here." Gabi said, while getting out.

They all got out and followed Gabriella into the small coffee shop, then sat in their normal seats by the window.

"Hey, what can I get you guys?" A pretty waitress asked us.

"I'll have one hot chocolate – with loads of cream, just make it real sweet!" Gabi giggled. Everyone raised their eyebrows at her choice.

"What!? I've got a hangover!" She cried, then everyone nodded.

"I'll have your phone number." Troy said winking.

"Troy! What about Hannah?!" Taylor exclaimed.

"Oh uh, well I'll take a decaf and your number anyway.. Just in case." Troy said grinning.

Sharpay rolled her eyes. "Troy, you need to stop playing girls." She paused as Troy gave her an evil look. "And I'll take a cappuccino." Sharpay said sweetly at the waitress.

Taylor and Chad give their orders and then the waitress left.

"What do you mean I have to stop playing girls!?" Troy broke the silence.

"Troy, your with Hannah, but you spent all last night with Holly, and now your hitting on some girl here?!" Sharpay cried.

"Hey, I'm just having some fun." Troy reassured her.

"Fun? You call going from girl to girl, fun?" Taylor butted in.

"Hey, back off!" Troy said fiercely.

"Look, if Troy can't stay with one girl – just leave him be." Gabriella stressed.

"What? You think I can't stay with one girl!?" Troy cried.

"Face it dude, you can't." Chad smirked.

"Fine, I bet that I can stay with Hannah for over 3 months!" Troy grinned.

"Whoa. You're on!" Sharpay said holding her hand out, and then Troy took it.


	4. That Thing

**Hey guys! Sorry I'm updating us much as I usually am, but I am so busy these days. I try to update on the weekends but then I go out - and weekdays I'm usually up my knees with homework :(. But I'll try my best to keep updating. Next update will most probably be Tuesday :.**

**Anyway, please keep reviewing for this story - haven't got many, and I think this story deserves a lot more credit because I think its quite good ha :D!**

**Anyway hope you guys enjoy the chapter - I'll try and get the ABH sequel out today, I know I keep promising to get it out and I don't but you don't know how busy I am - so sorry but hopefully I'll get that out today aswell as updating SOA.**

**Love Rhia xx.**

* * *

**Chapter 4 – That Thing. **

It was a Sunday evening and Gabriella and her mom were going over Troy's house for dinner.

"Ana! Gabriella! Lovely to see you!" Lucille Bolton exclaimed as she opened the door.

"Troy's outside Gabi." Lucille nodded to her and Gabriella walked towards the patio doors.

She stopped outside to listen to a conversation.

"Oh Troy your so funny!" A girl giggled. Gabriella rushed out to see who it was then froze.

"Oh, uh hey Gabs." Troy said awkwardly, as Hannah sat on his lap.

"Hey Troy."

"What brings you here Gabriella?" Hannah asked.

"I got invited over, what about you – forced yourself in?" Gabriella said sarcastically.

"No, my Troykins invited me over, didn't you honey?"

"Oh well isn't that fabulous!" Gabi cooed, raising her eyebrows at Troy.

"Okay, uh don't we go watch some TV?" Troy interrupted.

"Sure, but my feet hurt.." Hannah pouted. Gabriella rolled her eyes then walked in, heading for the lounge.

Troy nodded at Hannah then picked her up, taking her to the lounge then putting her down on the sofa. He lied himself down beside her, as Gabriella sat in the corner sighing.

She got out her sidekick and started to IM Troy.

MissGabix – Remind me why you're with her again!?

BballTroy14 – I'm on a bet gabz rememba!

MissGabix – You're stayin with the most annoying girl eva, to prove us wrong?!

BballTroy14 – Yup.

"Troy, who are you IMing?" Hannah said annoyed.

"Uh, just Chad" He answered quickly.

MissGabix – Why didn't you say me!?

BballTroy14 – Maybe coz she would of went mad?

MissGabix – Why ur only IMing me?

BballTroy14 – this is Hannah thou.

MissGabix – just dump her :s.

BballTroy14 – not until I win dis bet 

She rolled her eyes as Troy kissed Hannah on the nose and giggled. He winked at Gabriella then put his phone in his pocket.

---

"Okay bye babe!" Troy called out to Hannah, as she left the house.

"Thank god." Gabi sighed of relief.

"Hey! Don't be mean Gab!"

"Troy, how can you say that to me when you're only with that thing for a bet."

"I'm not ONLY with that thing for a bet.."

Gabriella giggled.

"I mean I'm not only with HER for a bet!"

"Then what else are you with her for then?"

"She's fun." Troy shrugged then walked into the dining room, with Gabriella following. They both sat down at the table smiling at their parents.

"So Troy was that your girlfriend?" Ana Montez winked. She'd been like an aunty to Troy ever since Gabi and he had met.

"Yeah."

"You should of let her stay for dinner Troy!" Lucille cried.

"No, she uh, she had to go do homework." Troy said quickly.

Gabriella grinned. "Hannah's in my classes, and we don't have homework.."

"Its uh, it's for extra credit!" Troy said, glaring at Gabi.

"Hannah?! Extra credit!? Those two words should never be brought into a sentence together Troy!" She giggled.

"Well she had to be home okay!" Troy stressed.

"Oh okay then." Lucille nodded, confused.

---

After Gabriella had gone home she signed online and grinned to see a conversation come up.

SharpayLuvzPink! says – hey gabi! Never guess what xx

MissGabix says – what!?

SharpayLuvzPink! says – met up with ross earlier – he said we should hang out again!

MissGabix says – ha! Troy'll go mad x

SharpayLuvzPink! says – well I don't really care what troy thinks  he goes parading round with that thing, and thinks he can tell me which boys I can date! Pfft.

MissGabix says – agreed. I'm so going to talk to josh tomorrow !

SharpayLuvzPink! says – that's great! Anyway I got to go, see you tomorrow – lovez ya xx

_SharpayLuvzPink! is now offline._

Gabi smiled at the though of Josh. He was a truly sweet guy. But something stuck in the back of a mind. Not a something, a someone. She knew this boy had been there for a long time, and knew she couldn't do anything about it, so she pushed him aside and made room for the new someone in her life.

She took a quick shower and changed into some grey and blue pyjamas, then went to bed.

Gabriella shot up like a bolt, 9 hours later. It was 7am. She groaned at got out of bed, and walked into her on suite and took a shower. Once she was done she changed into a grey short skirt, pink top, a loose white jumper at white boots. She applied her mascara and lip-gloss then straightened her hair.

Once she was finished, her phone rang.

"Hello?" She answered.

"Gabi! Can you pick me up? I sort of crashed my car into a tree just now, and daddy said that I won't be able to get a new one till later today!" She cried.

Gabriella giggled. Thankfully Sharpay wasn't stuck up or posh, but she was spoilt.

"Okay, sure I'll leave now!" She answered then hung up.

Gabriella picked up a white bag, putting her purse and phone in it then headed downstairs, saying goodbye to her mother then heading out. She got in her car then drove to Sharpay's house.

"Thank you so much! I have a little present for you!" Sharpay said proudly, holding up a perfume box that Gabi had wanted forever.

"Wow! Sharpay this perfume is like $300!" She cried.

"I know, my mom bought me two as a holiday present, but hey I don't need both of them!" Sharpay grinned, handing Gabi a box.

"Oh my god. Thank you so much!" Gabi smiled then drove them both to school.

"No problem."

"So what happened with your car?"

"Oh. I was on the phone to Ross this morning, while I was reversing out of the drive – then I sort of reversed into a tree.."

"Sort of?" Gabriella asked, smirking.

"Fine, I full on reversed into a tree and the back of my car is wrecked." Sharpay sulked.

"That car was hot too!" Gabriella said. It was true, Sharpay had a hot pink car with her initials on the front. It had white leather seats with TVs on the back of them. And the wheels had diamonds on them.

"I know. But daddy said this time, he'll get diamonds ON the car." She said clapping her hands.

"Wow."

"Oh and Gabs? You can have my diamond wheels if you want – I'm getting new wheels too." She added.

"Me?! Really?!" I cried.

"Yeah sure."

"Sharpay – you're the best!"

"Well, it's been said before.." Sharpay giggled as Gabriella pulled into her usual space just as Troy and Hannah were getting out of Troy's SUV.

"Oh, still with that thing, I see?" Sharpay asked smirking.

"Yep." Troy said happily.

"Troy! I am not a thing!!" Hannah screamed.

"Oh! Sharpay don't call Hannah a thing!"

"But my parents taught me to always tell the truth?" Sharpay said, confused.

Gabriella laughed.

"Something funny? Like your outfit?" Hannah grinned.

"More like your make up. Got a fancy dress later? Hmm.. Going as something like – a clown?" Gabi smiled innocently.

"Troy! Are you just going to let your so called friends make fun of me!" She pouted.

"Guys, can't you just get along?" Troy sighed.

"Course we can. But we just choose not too." Sharpay said, then she and Gabi walked off smiling.

"Hate her." They both said at the same time then burst out laughing.


	5. I Now Pronounce You

**Okay this chapter has some drama in it! Quite fun to write, gets a bit crazy towards the end though ha! **

**Don't forget to REVIEW with your thoughts etc. & I just updated some of my other stories too - so check them out.**

**Rhia xx.**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 5 - I Now Pronounce You..**

"So it's your big game Wednesday. You nervous?" Sharpay asked as we walked into homeroom.

"Yeah I guess so. But you guys will be there to support us right?" Gabriella asked, sitting down.

"Yeah – totally!" Sharpay laughed.

"Good. I hope Troy doesn't bring Hannah." Gabi said softly.

"Me too. I'll refuse to sit by him if he does." Sharpay nodded.

They both looked up and grinned to see Taylor and Chad walking in together, but groaned at the next pair – Hannah and Troy.

"You know he's only with her because of the bet." Taylor stated, as she sat down beside us.

"So if I call the bet off, they'll be over!?" Sharpay asked, excited.

"Maybe so." I nodded.

"Then that's what I shall do. I can't stand her." Sharpay said, making a face which made them laugh.

They stayed talking in homeroom till the bell went. Gabi walked towards my locker to get her art books. As she opened it, she felt someone tap my shoulder.

Gabi turned around quickly and smiled at who it was.

"Hey Josh." She said, turning back to her locker and collecting her art books.

"Hey, have a good time at the party after I left?" He grinned as Gabriella closed her locker and started to walk with him.

"I honestly don't remember. So sorry if I was being all, stupid with you – I was so drunk." She groaned.

"Yeah, but hey, don't worry about it. Look I've got to go – I'll see you later?" He smiled then walked into the room beside us.

Troy, was sitting in Maths, bored. He didn't get it. The only person who he actually could understand it from was Gabriella. It wasn't like she was a dork, she was just really clever. She used to tutor him in it last year, but one week it was a bit different.

"_So, Troy – do you get it?" Gabriella asked. They were sitting in her kitchen looking over his Maths notes._

"_Yeah, Gabs your like the best teacher ever." Troy said happily._

"_Uh, thanks." She said, blushing._

_There was an awkward silence, and then Gabi and Troy both looked up at the same time, their eyes locking with each other. They looked at each other for a while, then leaned in and began kissing._

_Minutes later, they pulled apart from each other shocked._

"_I, uh, I should go." Troy stuttered._

"_Yeah, you, um, you should – I'll, see, uh you tomorrow?" Gabriella asked, turning away._

"_I.. I guess so." Troy said nodding then walked out._

After that, there was no more Biology tutoring every Thursday. Troy thought about the kiss, it was everything he'd expected to be, and more. He shook his head, to try and get rid of the thoughts.

"Gabriella's just my friend, right?" He whispered to himself.

"Dude, you okay?" Chad tapped his back.

"Me? Uh, I'm fine." Troy nodded back then looked back to the sheet in front of him.

He knew the only way he'd get it would be if went back to the tutoring.

As the bell went, he rushed out of the classroom to find Gabriella, but was stopped by someone grabbing his arms.

"Hey baby!" Hannah giggled.

"Hi." He answered, looking around for Gabi.

"Who you looking for?" She asked.

"Gabriella."

"Why her?" Hannah said strictly.

"I need her to tutor me in Biology."

"I can!" Hannah said quickly.

"Han, you're failing Biology." Troy said laughing.

"I am?" She asked, tilting her head to the side.

"Yeah. Common, we'll be late for next period." Troy said, motioning for Hannah to follow him as he led her down the corridor, to their next class.

They both walked in and went to sit in their different crowds.

"Hey man!" Chad said happily.

"Silence class! I have an exciting project for you today!" The teacher, Ms Thomas called out.

Everyone quickly shut up and turned their heads to the teacher.

"You'll be partnered up, and married. Boy girl only."

"Too bad, Ryan!" Chad called out, and the rest of the class started laughing.

Ryan was in the drama club and there were always rumours going round about him being gay.

"Mr Danforth! Anyway as I was saying, you'll be married and given jobs, and also a starting amount of $5,000. You'll have to buy your own cars, houses etc!"

"And may I add, things will obviously be cheaper in this project!"

Sharpay turned around to Gabi and Taylor happily.

"I heard, she's paring us up as who were dating, or who were close with." Sharpay winked at us.

"I hope so!" Taylor exclaimed.

"Okay, turn your attentions back to me! Your names and occupations will be picked out of a hat!" Miss Thomas smiled while she picked out the first name.

"Sharpay Evans! Supermodel!"

"Yay!" Sharpay squealed, walking towards Ms Thomas.

"Only Sharpay would be as lucky to get a job like that." Taylor whispered to Gabi, which resulted in her nodding in agreement.

"You will be married too.." Ms Thomas continued, "Ross Morgan! And you will be a lawyer."

Sharpay started giggling at the thought of Ross being her husband.

Ms Thomas both handed them two plastic rings. One pink and one blue.

"These should remain on your fingers the whole time you're married during this project!"

"Oh god. You could have at least got gold!" Sharpay protested.

"Miss Evans, please take your husband and sit down." Sharpay rolled her eyes, and picked up her booklet then sat down.

"Chad Danforth, TV host!"

"Yes!" Chad shouted, then ran up to collect his booklet.

"And Taylor Mckessie, who'll be a wedding planner!" Taylor got up happily and took her ring and booklet and led Chad back to his seat.

"Hannah Davies, book shop owner!"

"WHAT?! I DON'T EVEN READ!" Hannah screamed.

"Hannah, I don't care. You'll be married with Josh Jones, who'll be a weather man!"

"As much as I love you Josh, I am meant to be with Troy!" Hannah cried.

"Hannah," The teacher before her handed her a pink ring, "your married to Josh unless you want to divorce him already then live alone."

"EW no, I'm not living alone!"

"Anyway, Troy Bolton, basketball player – what a surprise!"

Troy got up, high fiving Chad on his way.

"And Gabriella Montez, actress! Ooh very nice!"

"GABRIELLA?!" Hannah shouted.

"Yes, Gabriella." Ms Thomas sighed.

Gabriella rolled her eyes at Hannah then went to collect her booklet and ring.

"Guess were married." Troy said laughing.

"Boy, I thought I'd never hear you say those words to me." Gabi grinned.

"Well don't get used to it Montez, everyone knows he loves me!" Hannah hissed.

Gabriella turned on her heel and glared at Hannah.

"I think you need to get over yourself." Gabriella smiled sweetly at her, which got everyone laughing.

"And I think you need to keep your hands off my boyfriend!" She shouted.

"Your right." Gabriella nodded then tapped Troy on the shoulder.

"Troy-" Gabriella turned back around to look at Hannah. "Woops, my bad, I just guess I can't keep my hands off him."

"Ms Thomas! Can't Troy cheat on Gabriella and marry me, I mean he obviously loves me and hates her." Hannah cried.

"No way, I'd never cheat on Gabriella, she means way too much to me." Troy said smiling.

"THEN WHY DON'T YOU JUST GO OUT WITH HER!?" Hannah screamed.

"Because sweetie, I want to be with you." Troy said walking over then hugging her to calm her down.

"CLASS WILL YOU ALL SIT DOWN!?" Ms Thomas shouted. "Seriously, it's like you all think you're in a TV program!"

Sharpay turned to look at Gabriella and mouthed "He's so lying." Gabriella nodded then sighed.

She'd felt really special when he said she meant too much to him, something sparked inside her.


	6. You Can Do Better

**This story hasn't been update in a while so sorry : Been a bit caught up with my other stories. Also, it may seem like a bit continious(sp?) atm, like its just school, school, school, but I need to set the whole thing and build it up before I get more drama and stuff thrown into it, so don't worry it will get better soon.**

**Don't forget to REVIEW! I love how you guys favourite and that, but please - review aswell.**

**Rhia xx**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 6 – You Can Do Better.**

"Hey hubby!" Gabriella laughed as Troy sat down beside her and Chad. It was lunchtime and all the gang were sat around the table eating lunch.

"Where's your little sidekick?" Taylor asked.

"Detention." Troy said.

"Good. Troy, look I call off the bet – I know you'll stay with Hannah if I don't but seriously! She's is getting on everybody's nerves, we all hate her!" Sharpay cried.

"Hey! She's not that bad!" Troy defended.

"Troy, she's terrible. She's only with you to be popular." Taylor said softly.

"How can you say that about my girlfriend?!" Troy stood up.

"Whoa, take it easy man.." Chad started but got interrupted.

"NO! I will not take it easy! All you do is talk bad about her!"

"HEY! You're the one who said you didn't like her, and was only with her for the bet!" Gabriella shouted.

"Well, things change!" Troy shouted then walked off.

"Way to go Shar." Chad said rolling his eyes.

"Hey it's not my fault!"

The rest of lunch went by with the gang in silence, thinking about what Troy had said. Did he really like Hannah? Or was he just saying it to get at them?

"Do you really think he likes Hannah?" Gabi asked Sharpay as they both got into her car.

"I don't think so. But they way he just snapped at us, it was weird."

"I know. But at least you're not married to him." Gabi sighed as she drove to Sharpay's.

"Oh yeah, now that'll be awkward." Sharpay nodded.

"I know. Do you think he's taking to us, I mean he just stormed off." Gabi asked worried.

"I'm sure it'll just blow over. I hope anyway."

"Well I'll call you later yeah?" Gabi asked as she pulled up outside Sharpay's mansion.

"Sure, and tomorrow, I'll drive – I'm getting my new car later!" She giggled.

Gabi smiled, then sighed. She really hoped Troy wasn't mad at her.

She drove back to her house, then went straight up into her room.

As she got in her phone began ringing, she opened her bag and got her phone out, then looked at the phone, confused.

"Hello?" She asked nervously.

"I'm sorry." Troy said softly.

"We didn't mean for you to snap at us, were sorry."

"No, I over reacted."

"Do you really like her Troy?" Gabi asked weakly.

"I don't know. I mean she's fun. Sort of. But, god she's annoying." He sighed then continued.

"There's something I've been meaning to ask you."

"Okay.."

"Could we, uh possibly go back to you tutoring me math? I've been failing, badly."

"Back to tutoring?" She repeated, shocked.

"Uh yeah. If you don't want to I totally understand after what happened.."

"No! I'll do it. Every Thursday after school?"

"Thanks Gab. And you know what tomorrow, I'm going to finish it with me and Hannah."

"Good for you Troy. Well I'll talk to you later, bye!" Gabi said then hung up. She collapsed on her bed and sighed.

Back to tutoring. Her mind flew back to when they kissed. How soft his lips are, and how warm his hands were when he took her face in them. How he looked at her with his crystal blue eyes, the same eyes she has to stop herself getting lost in everyday.

She threw a pillow over her head and groaned. What was getting into her?! Troy Bolton was her best friend, and he was also the player of the school. Not the type Gabriella needed to be dating. Right?

---

It was the next morning and Gabriella, looked at herself nervously. She was wearing a grey fitted top, mini denim skirt, with black leggings, and ugg boots. She wrapped a silver scarf round her neck and reached for her black bag. She wondered if Hannah would be mad at her, thinking it was Gabi's fault her and Troy split up.

She shook the thoughts out of her head then headed downstairs, saying goodbye to her mom on the way. She got in her car and drove to school. As she pulled up in her space, a car pulled up beside her.

Gabriella burst out laughing. The car beside her was light pink, with the initials SE in white on the front. The wheels had pink diamonds on them, and so did the back of the car.

"Nice car Sharpay." She giggled.

"Thanks! I love it!" Sharpay giggled as she came out. "Heard from Troy?"

"Yeah, he called yesterday, were okay now. He said he's going to finish it with Hannah today."

"He doesn't like her does he?"

"I don't think so."

"Good. I don't want to feel guilty." Sharpay said as we walked into East High.

"Gabriella!"

Gabriella turned around to see Josh waving at her.

"Shar, I'll see you later, yeah?" She grinned.

"Yeah sure." Sharpay nodded then carried on walking.

"Hey." Gabi smiled.

"Hey, I was wondering if you wanted to go out with me tonight?" Josh asked nervously.

"I'd love too What have you got planned?"

"Dinner?"

"Sounds great." She grinned.

"Look I gotta go, I've got to a football meeting – I'll catch up with you later!" Josh said then walked off.

Gabi smiled to herself then headed to homeroom. As she got in Taylor and Sharpay practically jumped on her.

"What did he say!?" Taylor cried.

"Well to sum it up, were going to the for a meal together tonight."

"Oh my god! That's great!"

"Josh?" Troy asked from his chair. The girls quickly turned around.

"Yeah why?" Gabi asked.

"You can do better."

"Like who?" She raised her eyebrows.

Troy thought about it for a second. Like me, he thought. But he couldn't say that, they'd all think he liked her. Well he did. No he didn't. Wait, he didn't know.

"Like uh, I dunno but you can!"

Gabriella looked at him blankly, and sat down.

"How are you and Chad, Tay?" Sharpay asked, changing the subject.

"Were doing good. First it was a bit awkward but now I feel really comfortable around him, and I really like him." She giggled.

"Aw that's great Tay!" She squealed.

"What about you and this Ross?"

"Well we've seen each other a few times. But it's not official."

"It will be in a matter of hours though." Gabriella spoke up.

Sharpay and Taylor span around and looked at her confused.

"I heard him tell Josh that he wanted to talk to you and something about dinner." Gabi winked.

"Oh my god!" Sharpay cried.

The bell signalling first period so Gabriella said goodbye to her friends then her and Taylor headed to their Maths lesson.

"So looking forward to your date with Josh?" Taylor asked.

"I guess so. But there's this feeling, that's sort of holding me back." Gabriella said weakly. She knew exactly what this feeling was about, she just wasn't ready to tell Taylor the full story.

"Oh. Well I'm sure you'll have a great time!"


	7. Things Go All Wrong

**Okay, this story hasn't been the most exciting one so far, but now I think its time to step things up.. So I'm leaving you with a cliffhanger :)! The more reviews.. the less time I'll update.. Mwahaha! Well I should be updating within this week anyway, but this brings me onto my second point.**

**I'm currently writing about 5 stories, well first chapters and will be putting parts of them up for you to vote, which one will be my next story, as I seriously dont have time to write about 7 stories :)!  
**

**ANYWAY, enjoy the story guys xx.**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 7 – Things Go All Wrong.**

It was lunch and Gabriella was late as she had a volleyball meeting. She walked over to their usual table then froze.

Troy looked up to her and smiled as Gabriella mouthed to him, 'What is she doing here?', pointing to Hannah who was sitting beside him. Troy looked at Hannah then back to Gabi and mouthed back, 'I haven't dumped her yet.'

Gabriella sighed. She was so confused, she wanted Troy to end things with Hannah, but not for the reason everyone thought. Not because she was one of the most annoyingest people she has ever met. A different reason.

She sat down beside Sharpay, who pulled an angry face at her. Gabriella giggled then pulled one back.

"So Hannah, what brings you here?" Gabriella asked sweetly.

"Troy invited me."

"He did?" Chad asked, raising his eyebrows.

As Hannah began nodding, Troy was doing the exact opposite, trying to tell us he didn't.

"Why is it a problem? Because I and my Troykins can move, I mean we would like some privacy right?"

"Oh yeah sure whatever."

"The move." Taylor said plainly.

"What?" Troy shot back.

"You just said you want some privacy?" Gabi asked.

"Staying here is fine." Troy reassured us.

---

"You look great Gabi!" Taylor giggled as Gabriella twirled in her room. She had just finished getting ready for a date with Josh. Sharpay would of normally tagged along to help her get ready, but she was with Ross.

"Really?" She asked happily. She was wearing a short black dress, with a circle neck line which had diamonds on it.

The bell went as Taylor jumped up and down. "He's here!" She cried.

"Taylor, your more excited than me – you need to calm down sweetie!" I said laughing.

"Your right, come on!" She said grabbing her coat then leading me downstairs. She opened the door and grinned. "I'll just be off." She slid past Josh as Gabriella appeared by the door.

"Wow, you look amazing." Josh said softly.

"You look great yourself." Gabi smiled at him then look his hand and followed him into the car. He drove us to a posh restaurant. They both got out then walked inside.

"Reservations for Josh Jones." Josh said politely to the woman behind the desk.

"Right this way." She led them to a table beside the window.

Meanwhile, on Sharpay's date, she was having a great time, till something caught her eye.

"Oh my god!" She giggled then stood up. "GABRIELLA!" She shouted over the restaurant waving her arms about.

Everyone turned to face her and give her annoyed glares.

"WHAT? I KNOW THIS GIRL!" Sharpay giggled.

Gabriella looked round at everyone staring at her, and waved back, embarrassed.

"LOVE THE OUTFIT BY THE WAY!" Sharpay shouted.

"Sharpay, I think you should sit down.." Ross laughed.

Gabriella smiled then nodded then quickly turned around and sat opposite Josh.

"You know you have the most beautiful eyes. Chocolate brown." Josh said dreamily.

"Uh thanks?" She answered awkwardly.

"You're going to have to meet my parents! They will love you!" He gushed.

Gabriella nodded. This boy was supposed to be on the football team?!

"I'll have to meet your mom as well, I bet she's pretty like you, huh?" He grinned.

"Yeah, she's a stunner." She said sarcastically.

---

"Night Gabriella, I'll see you tomorrow!" Josh said leaning in to kiss her, but Gabi turned her head quickly to he only got her cheek.

"Yeah, see you." She said then ran inside. She leaned against the door and groaned. That had to be one of the worst dates ever. She began to head upstairs, as her phone rang.

"Hello?" She answered tiredly.

"Are you home?!" Troy asked frantically.

"Yeah, what's wrong?"

"Nothing, just wanted to check you got home safely."

"Aw thanks Troy." Gabi said softly.

"How was your date?"

"Terrible."

"Good. You deserve better than him." He said happily.

"Ended it with Hannah?" She asked hopefully.

"Yep."

"Good, she was so annoying. Anyway Troy I'm going straight to bed now, I'm so tired – thanks for calling to see if I'm okay though." She said, the hung up.

She took a quick shower then changed into her pyjamas and then fell to sleep.

---

"How was your date last night!?" Sharpay squealed running up to Gabriella.

"One of the worst ever." Gabi cried.

"How come!?"

"That boy is annoying. He's like constantly throwing complements, and is too forward."

"Oh." She paused.

"What?" I asked.

"Ugh." Sharpay groaned then pointed to Troy, making out with another girl.

"That's Mali, I heard he's with her." Gabriella sighed.

"Seriously, that boy cannot stay single."

"Nor keep in a relationship." Gabi laughed then headed into her maths classroom.

"Gabriella. I know you're the reason me and Troy broke up. And let me tell you now, I won't forget this." Hannah hissed as Gabi sat down.

She raised her eyebrows at her then opened her book.

"You should watch your back."

"And you should shave yours." Gabi grinned at her then turned back around.

--

"So Troy.." Mali giggled. "Wanna come over mine tonight?"

"I can't I have to watch Gabriella's game."

"So, she's a dork." Mali said like it was the most obvious thing ever.

"She's also my best friend."

"But you're not denying she's a dork." Mail winked at him then headed off down the corridor.

Troy stood there, thinking what Gabriella would do if he missed her game. She probably wouldn't notice anyway, right?

He shrugged it off then headed to the gym, to work on some throws.

---

It was lunchtime and the whole gang was sitting together, minus one of Troy's girlfriends.

"It's good to have you back man." Chad laughed.

"It's good to be back." He said grinning.

"Well look guys, I'm throwing a party after the game on Friday.. You guys up for it?" Chad asked us all.

"You know me, always up for a party!" Sharpay giggled, as Taylor nodded in agreement.

"What about you Gabs?"

"Sure, sounds good." She said smiling, hardly paying attention. She was picking at her food, confused why Troy could be such an ass sometimes, then sweet with her, making her feel he won't date anyone else because he likes her. Gabriella sighed. Who was she kidding? Troy doesn't like her. And she doesn't like him..

"Gabriella, can I talk to you?" Mali asked sweetly, appearing at the table.

"Me?" She asked confused.

"Is there another Gabriella on this table?" She laughed, looking around.

Gabriella smiled weakly, grabbed her bag, and then followed her outside. Once they turned around the corner, Mali's smile turned into a smirk.

"Look, I know you like Troy, and I want you to stay away from him." She said firmly.

"Troy's my best friend. You can't make me stay away from him."

"Oh yeah?" She asked evilly.

"Oh yeah." Gabriella nodded.

"We'll see." Mali said, then raised her hands and slapped Gabriella, hard across the cheek.

Gabriella gasped as she pushed her against a locker then started pulling her hair. Gabi pushed her off her then slapped her, even harder across the face.

Just as she done that, Troy walked out of the dinner hall.

"GABI!" He shouted.


	8. Im Not Okay

**I uploaded the wrong chapter before, it was Where I Belong's chapter 8, I must of mixed them up - so sorry about that guys. This is the real chapter - sorry about the confusion, I had no idea untill you guys reviewed! I meant to change it yesterday but my internet was playing up :( x**

**ANYWAY with this story I've been having a bit of a writers block, but today I sat down and rethought everything and I'm back! So I'm really sorry I havent updated in ages, and hope you guys havent lost interest! Just to refresh your memories, I'll do a little recap.**

**Troy breaks up with Hannah, and Hannah thinks Gabriella is to blame, as she thinks Gabriella is trying to steal Troy. Gabriella goes on a bad date with Josh, and is happy Troy is no longer with Hannah. The next day at school, Troy has allready found someone else. Hannah threatens Gabriella for breaking her and Troy up. On lunch Mali slaps Gabriella as a warning to keep away from Troy.**

**Enjoy the chapter - AND REVIEW!**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 8 – I'm Not Okay**

Gabriella turned to see Troy running towards her. She sighed. She knew he had seen her slap Mali.

"Why did you just hit my girlfriend!!?" He yelled at her.

"BECAUSE, I'VE HAD ENOUGH OF YOUR GIRLFRIENDS COMING ONTO ME TODAY!" Gabriella screamed.

"What?"

"First Hannah, now Mali! Troy, as far as I know, I don't want to talk to you, while you have something clinging onto your arm." She said, glaring at Mali.

"Fine! I wont be at your game tonight, I'll be doing something worth while!"

Gabriella turned on her heel. "You wouldn't of turned up anyway." She hissed then walked off.

Troy watched her walk down the hallway, alone. He had no idea why Mali or Hannah had gone onto her, but being the stubborn person he was, he thought Gabriella was in the wrong.

Gabriella headed to her next class, which was Health and Social. She wiped her tears away then froze as she saw the pink ring on her finger. Fresh tears poured out of her eyes. She forgot she was married to Troy.

She walked into the classroom, and sat in her seat, continuing to wipe her eyes as more students entered the classroom. Troy came in and sat the opposite side of the room, followed by Chad who stopped between Gabi and Troy.

"Over here Chad." Troy said firmly. Chad looked at Gabi helplessly. Troy had obviously told him what had happened.

"It's fine." Gabriella said softly then smiled weakly at Sharpay who sat down beside her.

"I heard what happened." Sharpay said, hugging Gabi.

"News sure flies fast in this school." Gabriella muttered.

"Well, Troy told Chad, who told the rest of the gang. I'm sure you guys will be fine."

"Okay class! Please sit with your spouses, and we'll begin talking about finances." Ms Thomas shouted to class as she sat behind her desk.

Gabriella got up slowly, and sat beside Troy, not bothering to look at him.

"So, firstly are there any questions?" Ms Thomas asked.

"I'd like to divorce Troy." Gabriella stated.

"WHAT!?" Troy cried.

"Gabriella, any reason why?"

Gabriella looked at Troy then shook her head. "Personal reasons."

"Okay, Gabriella and Troy you are both single I guess. I'll have to take your rings."

"No one has ever broken up with me, EVER!" Troy pleaded.

"Well there's a first for everything." Gabriella said then picked up her stuff then moved to the next desk.

"I'd watch your men girls; Gabriella has a record of trying to steal other people's boyfriends." Hannah smirked.

Gabriella stood up, picked up her stuff once more and walked outside, not saying a word to anyone.

"GABRIELLA! GET BACK HERE!" Ms Thomas yelled.

Gabriella kept on walking, to the car park then she got in her car. She threw her head into her hands and started crying. Since when did all this bad stuff come into her life? She started the car then drove home.

"Honey, what are you doing home early?" Her mom asked her.

"We finished early today, no reason." Gabriella lied then ran up to her room.

----

"Gabi, there's always other games." Her mother reasurred. She'd lost the volleyball game. Her concentration was off because of Troy.

Gabriella sighed. Troy Bolton manages to mess things up even when he's in the same room.

"Crap game Gabi – now we also know you can't play volleyball. Wait most of us knew that anyway!" Hannah laughed then hopped off.

"Don't listen to her, it was just a unlucky game, you all played really well though." Taylor smiled.

"Ugh!" Gabriella cried.

---

"Gabriella you look so hot!" Taylor giggled as Gabriella twirled around in her red loose dress. It had silver diamonds at the top and came up above her knees.

"Thanks you too Tay, and you Shar!" Taylor was wearing leopard skinned leggings and a black dress over them. Sharpay was wearing a hot pink dress that made her look like she was Barbie's twin, but being Sharpay, she pulled it off.

"Ready?" Sharpay grinned.

"As always." Taylor laughed, and then they all headed downstairs then walked to Chad's, which wasn't that far.

They walked up the driveway, where you could already hear the music blasting, and the smell of alcohol. Gabriella rang the bell when they reached the door, and they were greeted with a tipsy Chad.

"Hey!" Chad exclaimed, throwing his hands in the air.

"Hey Chad. Where's the drink? I need to clear my head." Gabriella smiled sweetly.

"In the kitchen!" He grinned, and then Gabriella walked into the kitchen, and nearly threw up when she saw who was making out in there.

She shook her head, and then poured herself a drink.

"Oh look who it is, skank of the year." Mali laughed.

"I see you still have your cling on Troy." Gabriella muttered loud enough of them both to hear.

"You sure your not going to run out of here now?" Troy laughed.

Tears formed in Gabriela's eyes. Troy noticed this and stopped laughing straight away.

"Uh, heard you lost your basketball game.."

"Yeah, my concentration was a bit off."

"Join the club." Gabriella said, downing her drink then pouring herself another.

"You may want to lay off the drink.." Troy warned.

"And you may want to lay off the cheerleaders." She smiled then walked into the party room.

"Hey you." A boy came up beside her.

"Hey." She said, not bothering to see who it was.

"Wanna dance?" He asked.

"Yeah sure." Gabriella answered then got dragged to a corner. The boy pushed himself against Gabriella, and started furiously making out with her. She pushed him away, and gasped.

"To any normal person, dancing means moving your body about. Separately." She said.

"Who said I was normal?" He laughed then pushed her back into the wall and tried taking her top off.

"HEY!" A boy yelled then threw the boy trying to force himself on Gabriella, onto the floor. He began kicking him, then looked at the scared kill hiding by the wall.

"You okay?" Troy asked, walking over to Gabriella.

"I'm fine." She said.

"Your not." Troy said softly.

"Your right, I'm not okay. And I don't know how I can be either." Gabriella whispered, then walked out of Chad's with Sharpay and Taylor following her.

---

"Are you okay Gabs!? I'm so sorry about what had happened – I don't even know the boy!" Chad cried, running up to Gabriella the next Monday in school.

"I'm fine Chad, and it wasn't your fault at all." Gabi said hugging him.

"If it makes you feel any better.. The party wasn't a party without you guys there." He smiled.

"Aw thanks Chad." Gabi laughed then opened her locker and dropped her bag in there.

"You know, it was Troy who pulled him off you.." Chad started.

"I know, I wasn't that drunk."

"Well, have you thanked him?"

"No. Were not talking Chad. He's in the wrong, not me." Gabi said firmly.

Chad nodded then ran off the find Troy. It was hard being best friends with two people fighting.

"Hey man." Chad said jogging up beside Troy.

"Oh hey." Troy smiled.

"You know, Gabriella wants to thank you." Chad said. He knew he might be stirring things up, but he thought this would work, if Troy and Gabriella could have a chance to talk.

"Really? Well I can hear this before homeroom then." Troy grinned then waved to Chad as he ran off down the hallway.

Chad smiled to himself. This better work.

* * *

**Don't forget to review on the story and with your ideas!!**


	9. Best Friend

**Sorry for the delay on the chapter, I've been really busy. There's been loads of friends/family birthdays and now Christmas is coming up, and on top of homework and going out, phew. But I am still writing, mainly focusing on Where I Belong, and a new story I plan to release before Christmas :**

**Hope you enjoy this chapter, I enjoyed writing this, and hopefully will have the next chapter up by the end of this week.**

**REVIEW!**

* * *

**Chapter 9 – Best Friend**

"Gabriella!" Troy called down the hallway.

"What do you want?" She hissed.

"I heard you wanted to personally thank me, for what I did for you in the party.." He smirked.

"Nope."

"What?!"

"I don't want to thank you Troy." Gabriella said slowly.

"Well you owe me one!" He said louder.

"You want a thank you?!" Gabriella asked, resulting in Troy nodding. "Well here's a thank you, thank you for being the reason your girlfriend hit me first, and for giving me this." Gabriella said, lifting her hair up to reveal three scratch marks on her neck.

"Whoa." Troy gasped.

"Also thank you, for also being the reason, your ex came onto telling me I should watch my back!" Gabriella cried.

"Gabi, I didn't know.." Troy started.

"No Troy, you didn't think. You didn't bother to ask me, you just automatically accused me." She said quietly then walked off.

Troy watched her walk out of his view, not bothering to move. How could he have been so stupid? Gabriella was his best friend, his one true love. Yeah, that's right, his one true love. He'd known it for ages, but just kept pushing it out of his thoughts. Keeping himself occupied with other girls.

Now he'd pushed the only one who truly meant something to him, out of his life.

---

"Are you okay Gabs, you seem pretty distant?" Sharpay asked, concerned.

"I'm just thinking about everything that's gone wrong in the past week." She sighed.

Sharpay nodded, not wanting to upset Gabriella by bringing it up again.

"Hey Gabi, I was wondering if you wanted to hang out again sometime?" Josh whispered across the classroom.

Gabriella thought about how she should let him down, but thankfully Sharpay knew she was having difficulty.

"I'm sorry Josh, but she wants to stay clear from boys for a bit."

"Oh, that's cool." Josh said nodding, as Gabriella smiled weakly at Sharpay.

"Your welcome." She winked.

---

"So um, how was everyone's day?" Chad asked nervously at their usual lunch table. Gabriella and Troy were at separate ends of the table. Everybody knew something had happened, but were too afraid to ask either of them about it.

"I've had better days." Gabriella sighed.

"Wanna talk about it?" Taylor asked without thinking.

"Not really." Gabriella shook her head slowly.

"I'll see you guys later, I'm gunna go home." Troy said standing up, making everyone, including Gabriella turn to look at him.

"Dude, what about practise?" Chad asked.

"I don't feel up to it.." Troy said, looking at Gabriella. She looked up, noticed he was looking at her and quickly looked back down to her apple on her plate.

Sharpay, not wanting Troy to go, as it would be mean he and Gabriella still hadn't sorted things out, quickly thought of something.

"Wait!" She cried. "Troy you have to stay, I need your help.. Desperately!"

"Yeah?" He asked.

"I can't.. I can't.. I can't open my drink!" She cried. Taylor sighed then shook her head.

"Oh.. Okay." Troy said confused, but still opened her drink for her.

"See you guys later." He nodded then walked off. Everyone turned to face Gabriella.

"What?"

"Gabi, cant you two just go back to how you were?" Taylor asked.

"No. He's changed. Before, I could deal with him being the player, but now I just can't." Gabi sighed.

"Why cant you? It's not like your in love with him or something!" Sharpay exclaimed.

Gabriella looked down at her food sadly.

"Oh my god." Chad gasped.

"Oh my god!" Sharpay squealed.

---

"Hey babe." Mali smirked as she walked up to Troy who was just closing his locker.

"Listen Mali, I think we should just be friends, its not really working out. I'm sorry." Troy said quietly.

"Excuse me?" Mali said, obviously taken back by what he had just said.

"We should see other people."

"This is because of that Gabriella! She's been talking to you hasn't she!" Mali screamed.

"No!" Troy cried. He didn't want anyone else going onto Gabriella as it was.

"Yes it is, she was planning this all along!"

"No, no no! This has nothing to do with Gabi!"

"She's going to wish she never messed with me." Mali said angrily then stomped off.

Troy threw his head in his hands in frustration. The only thing he currently brought to Gabriella's life was misery.

---

"Mom, I'm home!" Gabriella shouted as she got through her front door.

"Look whose here sweetie!" Her mother smiled as a pretty dark hair girl came from behind her.

"GRACE?!" Gabriella exclaimed.

"Hey!" Grace grinned then hugged her cousin. Gabriella and Grace were really close, but hadn't seen each other in nearly half a year as Grace had moved to Italy.

"How are you!?" Gabriella asked.

"I'm great, you?"

"Oh, well I've been better.." She confessed.

"Wanna talk about it?" Grace asked concerned.

"Maybe later."

"Now, let's go out! I wanna see some people!" Grace giggled then dragged Gabriella back out of the door.

Gabriella followed her all the way to an avenue she knew too well.

"Why are we going here..?" Gabi asked hesitantly.

"Because I haven't seen Troy in forever!"

Gabriella stopped walking, her mouth dropping open.

"What's wrong?"

"Oh, it's just me and Troy aren't really talking.."

"Why not?!"

"Long story.."

Grace nodded, knowing she would get it out of her later. She approached the Bolton driveway and knocked on the door.

"Grace!" Troy cried as he opened the door. Grace pulled him into a hug then smiled at him.

"How have you been?" Grace asked.

"Oh, good. How is Italy?"

"Oh its amazing, Italian boys – are the cutest!" She laughed.

Troy grinned at her, but his grin faded away when he saw Gabi standing next to her, with a bored expression.

"Hey Gabi.." He said quietly.

"Hi." She said bluntly back.

"Oh.. So how about we go into the garden and catch up?" Troy asked.

"Sure!" Grace smiled then pulled Gabriella inside.

"So.." Grace said, breaking the awkward silence while they all sat by the pool.

"So.." Gabriella sighed.

"So how are you two not talking?" Grace asked.

Troy looked at Gabriella sadly, as if his eyes were telling her he was sorry.

"Troy's many girlfriends keep coming onto me, thinking I'm out to break them up, and one slapped me so I slapped her back, and Troy saw it and basically blamed it all on me." Gabriella said shrugging.

Grace raised her eyebrows at Troy who nodded guiltily. "Well he said he's sorry, right?"

"Sorry doesn't make things better, change things, or take things back to the way they were."

"But it means that the person is willing to try and make things better, change things or, try and get things back to the way they were." Grace said softly.

"But how does the first person believe their willing to try?" Gabriella said looking at Troy.

"Because the person should know the other person would do anything for her, and wants her trust more than anything right now." Troy said, finally answering for himself.

Grace slowly backed away from the pool, and went inside to see if Mr and Mrs Bolton were home.

"You do?" Gabi whispered.

"Yeah. Gab, I hate us not talking, you're my best friend. You mean everything to me." He said walking over to her.

Gabriella hugged him tightly. She was happy they were talking again, but his words echoed into her head.

You're my best friend.

Best friend.

Friend.


	10. The Plan

**Hey guys! This chapter, is one of my favourites, it was fun to write D. A change for sad, to kinda funny. The next 2/3 chapters will revolve around 'the plan'.**

**Other news not about this story, I'll be uploading a new story soon, first five chapters of it have allready been written, so make sure you look out for that, and hopefully on Christmas Eve I'll be uploading 1 or 2 Christmas one shots!**

**Also, please review with your ideas for this story, I'm getting a bit lost for ideas now and again, and would love to hear what you guys would like to see in future chapters!**

**Love Rhia xx**

* * *

**Chapter 10 – The Plan**

BballTroy14 – Outside gab :).

Gabriella smiled at her phone, it was good to have Troy back as her best friend. She grabbed her bag then rushed downstairs.

"I'm going mom!" She called out, then walked outside and got into Troy's car.

"Coffee?"

"Of course." Gabriella grinned then Troy drove off, stopping at their local coffee shop on the way, then to school.

"So are you coming to the game tonight?" Troy asked as he got out.

"Yep – it's going to be a close one."

"A close one? Please, we've beaten West High before, who says we can't again?" Troy laughed.

Gabriella grinned then rolled her eyes. "Well I'll be there cheering for you anyway."

"I have something to look forward to then, any chance you'll be in a cheerleading outfit?" Troy smirked.

Gabriella hit his arm then started laughing. "No way."

"Well it was worth a try.." Troy shrugged then smiled at Gabi. They both walked down the hallway till the reached their lockers, where the rest of the gang was standing.

"Oh my god, are you guys together?" Sharpay squealed.

"No?" Troy answered, confused at why they would think that. Of course, he'd love to be with Gabriella – but she had showed no signs of liking him back.

"Oh, uh Gabriella can I speak to you a second?" Gabriella nodded, then Sharpay dragged her off round the corner.

"You didn't tell him?" She exclaimed.

"Uh no, and I'm not intending to either!" She hissed.

"Why not? Troy obviously likes you – and your in love with him, do you really want me to fix the jigsaw for you?"

"How do you know he likes me? He's recently dated two girls, argued with me – someone who likes someone just doesn't do that.."

"You have a point. I'll have to go undercover, and find out for myself. With the help of Taylor." Sharpay grinned mischievously.

"Sharpay.. What are you going to do?" Gabi asked worriedly.

"Oh, nothing, nothing!" She said quickly then skipped back around the corner. Gabriella stood there for a while, thinking of what Sharpay and Taylor could get up too. The answer? A lot.

---

"Okay, so we know Gabi is in love with Troy.." Taylor said with a clipboard in her hand to Chad and Sharpay.

"Yep, and were guessing Troy likes Gabi back.." Sharpay continued.

"But we need to find out for sure." Chad finished.

"Correct." Taylor smirked.

"Now, we each have to go undercover, and try to find out. Now Gabriella won't believe one of us, so all three of us have to try and get him to admit it, and we have to record it."

"Cool, whose gunna go first?" Chad asked.

"I will, I'll disguise myself as some new kid, and pretend I'm taking a survey, but nobody will ever see the answers, and I'll have my phone in my pocket, and record it." Taylor said happily.

"Super! I'll give you a makeover, so Troy won't know its you!" Sharpay giggled.

"Is there anyway you could do it in free period?"

"Sure, my locker is full of everything, and Chad can steal a wig from the Drama studio!"

"Sounds good to me!" Chad grinned.

"Okay, project get Troy to admit his feelings for Gabriella – starting now!"

---

"Okay, so I've just drawn around your eyebrows, to make them look a bit bushier, and I've added blushed and foundation to make it look like you have a different shaped face." Sharpay said, concentrating hard on the task in front of her.

"Use pink lipstick, and go over it in lip-gloss, since I have dark lips."

"Oh yeah!" Sharpay nodded, then started applying lipstick then lip-gloss to Taylor. "Now change into this top, its one of my spares I keep in my locker." Sharpay said, holding up a green fitted top.

"Thanks Sharpay, I'll be back now!" Taylor rushed into a cubical, changed into the top and came back out. As she did, there was a knock on the girl's toilets door.

"Guys, I've got a wig and some glasses, come out and get them!" Chad whispered from the other side of the door.

"Chad, it's just us in here, you can come in!" Taylor called back.

"No way, I am not going into the girl's bathroom!" He protested.

"Chad, it's just a room that the girls use – now come in." Sharpay sighed.

After a while, Chad finally slowly opened the door and tiptoed in like there was something on the floor.

"The floors clean Chad.." Taylor laughed.

"I know, it just feels weird that I'm in here.. Anyway here's the wig, and I picked up some glasses too." He said, handing a black curly wig to Sharpay, and the glasses to Taylor.

Sharpay gently put the wig on, and Taylor slipped the glasses on. She got up, and looked into the big mirror.

"Is it weird for me to still find you hot?" Chad asked.

"No, I'm sure I'd still find you hot in wearing a disguise like this, a wig and some glasses." Taylor said.

"That is so wrong.." Sharpay laughed.

"Anyway I look so different, Troy is going to totally buy this!" Taylor said happily.

"Okay, now Troy is in the gym – you should go there now, don't forget this!" Chad said, handing her a clipboard, with a fake survey on it.

"I'll meet you guys back here in 10 minutes!" Taylor said, then walked out of the bathroom.

"Chad, you can help me clean this up now." Sharpay smirked, pointing to the make up everywhere.

"All this, fits into your locker?" Chad asked, shocked at how many cosmetic products were lying on the counter.

"Well, my dad sort of paid for me to have an extension on it.. For my makeup and spare clothes." Sharpay said innocently.

"Why did I even ask?" Chad laughed. Just as he began picking up the eye shadow pots, the door opened.

"EW, what are you doing in here?!" A girl asked. Chad span around quickly and began trying to talk himself out of it.

"I.. I am.. She.. The.." He looked at Sharpay for help, but Sharpay just smirked at him then turned back around.

"Oh my god, silly me I'm in the wrong bathroom!" Chad attempted his fakest laugh, but the girl standing before him, just raised her eyebrows and looked down at all the make up he was carrying.

"Look, I know this looks really wrong, and I'd think there was something wrong with me too – but really, we were just helping my girlfriend transform into a new kid."

"Uh, no we weren't? You don't even have a girlfriend Chad?" Sharpay said confused.

"Yes I do, she was right here – now she's gone to the gym to take a fake survey on someone!" He cried to the girl.

"Okay, I'm just going to be get the principle.." She backed away slowly then ran down the hallway.

"What was that? 'You don't even have a girlfriend Chad'!?" Chad shouted.

"Oh nothing, I just like to see you make a fool out of yourself." Sharpay laughed.

"Well now, the principle is after me – I've got to go, when Taylor comes back, just tell her I'm on the run." Chad said, then ran out.

Sharpay laughed to herself, the took all her makeup and put it into her locker.

---

"Uh, excuse me!" Taylor called out to Troy, who was shooting hoops.

"Yeah?"

"I'm taking-" Taylor froze, her voice sounded the same! She coughed, then started again. "I'm taking a survey uh, for a magazine – and all the results will be strictly confidential, only the um, editor will see them – and she lives in uh, China."

"You're doing a survey for a magazine, in China?" Troy asked confused.

"Um yes, yes I am. She's my mom's friend – and needed me to help me out!"

"Okay, fire away." Troy said, dropping the ball and facing towards Taylor.

"Um, what's the name of the girl you love?"

"What kind of survey is this!?"

"Um, well we want to see, what is the most popular name uh, people fall in love with!" She said nodding.

"Oh okay.. Well just between me and you, and your mom's friend from China – there's this girl called uh, Gabriella." Troy said quietly.

"Can you repeat that once more?" Taylor asked, moving closer to make sure she had recorded it.

"Her names Gabriella." Troy said louder. Taylor pretended to write this down then smiled at him.

"Thank you!" And then she walked out of the gym, leaving Troy to practise his free throws.

* * *

**REVIEW!**


	11. Sharpay's Turn

**Here's the next chapter, enjoy! Also, a big thanks to the recent response on my new story - Bet On It, thanks guys!"**

**REVIEW!**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 11 – Sharpay's Turn**

Taylor Mckessie happily walked back to the girls toilets, proud of her little mission. She opened the door slightly, so find the toilets were empty.

She walked in, looking around and checking the cubical. _I told them to meet me here in ten minutes.._

"Hey! Sorry I'm late!" Sharpay said, walking into the toilets.

"I'm? Shouldn't it be we? Where's Chad?" Taylor asked confused.

"Oh, Chad?" Sharpay laughed. "Well, long story short, he's on the run from the principle."

"He's on the run? Sharpay, I was only gone ten minutes! Well, since Chad has most probably ran home – your gunna have to do his part."

"Sure, what is it?"

"Well, your gunna have to be disguised as a boy, and go to the basketball practise and basically make up a girls name you like, and ask Troy – Troy would most probably tell the basketball team?" Taylor told the shocked girl in front of her.

"You are not serious?" Sharpay managed to get out.

"Of course I am – I mean obviously it's your fault Chad's on the run, so you're going to have to pay the price.."

"Oh my god, I cannot pretend to be a boy! Ew – no way!"

"Fine! Maybe we can get passed this.. I got it! You just dress up really Barbie ish.." Taylor looked down at Sharpay's clothes.

"Fine, like a cheerleader, whatever – and go up to Troy and be like oh my god I love you etc, the he'll be like no.. So you say who's the lucky girl?" Taylor said happily.

"Okay, now that I can do – how am I supposed to get a cheerleading outfit though?"

"We could steal it.. From.. Hannah! We could steal it from Hannah's locker!" She exclaimed.

Sharpay nodded in approval. "I like your thinking – but how will we know her code?"

"Hmm, well we watch her open it – then shout, HANNAH TROY IS LOOKING FOR YOU, SOMETHING ABOUT STARTING OVER!? And she'll forget about the locker, and just run."

"Oh wow, you're really on the ball today, okay now you go to the drama studio and find a brown wig or something, and I'll go get the outfit." Sharpay grinned then they both ran out of the toilets, just as the bell went for next period.

Sharpay ran to Hannah's locker, and hid round the corner. She smirked as Hannah opened her it and put a book in it, she pulled another one out and was about to close it.

"WAIT! HANNAH!" Sharpay shouted, Hannah turned to face Sharpay.

"Troy's looking for you, he said something about starting over? He misses you." Sharpay smiled sweetly.

"Oh my god. Really? I knew he'd come running back! Where is he?"

"In the gym!" Sharpay nodded, then motioned for her to run, Hannah smiled at her then ran off.

"Perfect." Sharpay sang, then opened Hannah's locker wider. It was full of pink accessories

and a mirror, and there was a picture of Troy.

"Hun, he's never going to be yours." Sharpay said, then ripped the picture off. "He's all Gabi's."

She moved a few books over to see a neatly folded cheerleader kit. Sharpay grinned then picked it up and left the locker open. She skipped back to the toilets, were Taylor was waiting with brown wig in her hands.

"You know, were missing lessons because of this.." Taylor said as Sharpay went into a cubical to change into the outfit.

"Only gym, but Gabi might get a bit suspicious, so you go to gym now, I'll get ready – then talk to Troy."

"Okay, I'll say you're not feeling so well, good luck!" Taylor called out, then ran to the gym.

Sharpay walked out of the cubical, and smiled to herself. "I look hot as a cheerleader." She nodded in the mirror, then noticed the wig on the counter. She tied her hair up then gently slipped the wig on.

She re did her make up, making her look more plastic. She grabbed all her stuff, then put them in her locker, then headed outside, were the boy were running around the track.

"Here goes.." She said, then walked out into the sunshine. She headed towards the track then stopped.

"Troy!" She called then waved for him to come over. Troy looked at her, then shrugged and jogged over.

"Hey.. uh.." Troy said, trying to think of her name.

"It's Sha-" Sharpay froze. "Shannon." She coughed. "Yeah, Shannon."

"Oh hey, uh is there something you wanted?" He asked.

"Only you.. I was wondering if you wanted to go out sometime?" Sharpay asked.

"Sorry Shannon, but I've kinda got my eye on someone."

"Who's the lucky girl? Don't worry it'll just be between me and you.." She asked hopeful that he'd tell her.

"It's Gabriella Montez." Troy said after a while, looking at his shoes.

"Oh – well I heard she likes you too." Sharpay smiled, deciding to add a bit of her own knowledge into it.

"Really? Well I doubt it – were just friends, anyway I gotta head back to the guys, nice speaking to you." Troy nodded then jogged off.

Sharpay did a mini happy dance then got her phone out, and listened to the recording of her and Troy's conversation.

She walked back to the toilets, and changed into her normal clothes. She took the itchy wig off and brushed her hair.

Sharpay picked up the cheerleading kit. Hannah's cheerleading kit. She got out a pair of scissors from her pencil case and started cutting holes in it.

She put the scissors down and held the kit up, full of holes. Sharpay smiled at herself, she was knew she had a creative side to her.

She put everything back into her bag, and grabbed the wig and walked out of the toilets, heading towards Hannah's locker. It was still open, like she'd left it, so she put the cheerleading outfit back in and closed it.

"Miss Evans, are you skipping class?" Principle Matsui called from behind her.

Sharpay pulled a face then turned around with a sweet smile. "Of course not."

"I believe you are, the camera's have caught you walking around all period, come with me."

Sharpay groaned then followed him to his office, then sat down in one of the chairs.

"Now, why are you skipping class, don't you like gym?" He asked her.

"I am not answering any questions, until my lawyer gets here." She smiled.

"You have a lawyer? I don't think this is that serious, to call in a lawyer – but we could call in your parents." He warned.

"I skipped on lesson, wow? Just put me in detention and we can both get on with our lives." She sighed.

"Excuse me? Sharpay, we do not tolerate cheek at East High, I'm going to send you home today, and hopefully you'll be back tomorrow with a better attitude."

"Okay." She nodded, then got up and walked out of his office. "Gabriella better appreciate all this." She muttered. She got out her phone and began to text Taylor.

Hey tay – principle caught me skipping gym, so I've been sent home – operation get troy to admit he likes gabi will continue tomorrow! Shar xx

Taylor felt a buzz in her pocket then brought her phone out, she quickly scanned the text then sighed. Is she the only one round here who could do this without getting sent or running home?!


	12. Caught In The Act

**Okay this is basically a filler chapter, which I was late posting. It was supposed to be up two days ago, but I havent been on the PC much, and yesterday, well it was New Years Eve obviously.**

**So hopefully tomorrow, I'll have the chapter which was supposed to be the New Years Eve chapter, but just ignore its a little bit late :). **

**The next chapter, may possibly be the last - as I'm not sure I want to go on, just filler chapters on their relationship, otherwise it would just be like, Starting Over Again, and I'd run out of ideas for Bet On It. Unless you guys desperately want me to continue, but please give ideas if you do.**

**Hope you guys all had a great night last night, and hopefully you'll keep reading and reviewing my stories in 2008 - cos you've seriously all been great so - THANK YOU!**

**AND LASTLY, please read my oneshot Christmas Without You - not getting much attention. I know Christmas is over, but you could still read and review .**

**Enjoy this chapter and REVIEW! x**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 12 – Caught In The Act**

"So are you going to tell me how you ended up on the run yesterday?" Taylor asked Chad as they walked into school together, the next morning.

"I think its best we never speak of it again. "

"Ooh, this sounds good. Come on, spill."

"Well, all I'm saying is that I was in the girl's bathroom, and a girl walked in – that's all you're getting out of me."

Taylor started laughing. "Aw I love you Chad." She said without thinking.

"What?" He asked shocked.

"I uh, that's not what I, just forget it."

"Um okay.."

"Hey guys!" Sharpay said happily.

"Oh uh hi." Taylor said, regretting what she had just said.

"Jeez, you could just the awkwardness around here with a knife!" She laughed.

"Yeah, good one Sharpay." Chad said quietly, still embarrassed.

"Okay.. Anyway Chad it's the final part of the mission, and it's all yours." She smirked.

"What have you got planned?" He asked, worried.

"Well, if anyone asks you're from the east side." She said in a gangster voice, then making some gangster gesture.

"Now that sounds cool." He nodded.

"Great, hopefully we can get this done now, come on – I've got everything with me, to the bathroom."

"The boy's bathroom this time Sharpay." He said firmly, making Sharpay and Taylor burst into laughter.

---

"Troy! I was wondering if you wanted to come to my New Years party, it's this weekend. It's all Grace's idea, she wants too throw a big party before she leaves." Gabriella asked happily to Troy, who was putting some books into his locker.

"Sounds great – I'll be there. Anything you need help with for it?" He asked.

"Yeah, my moms out of town – so you can invite whoever you want. Actually no ex girlfriends, but that would mean we'd only have the boys of East High turning up, which I am totally fine with." She grinned. "But maybe they won't be, so nice ex girlfriends only!"

"Got it, by the way, you look great today." He complemented shyly.

"Thanks, you too." She smiled, twirling in her outfit then turning around and walking off, to find more people to invite.

"Yo man." A strange voice was heard from behind Troy, he turned around slowly and just about stopped himself from laughing at the boy's appearance in front of him.

"Uh, hey." Troy said, trying to keep a straight face.

"I'm big C from da west side, and I was just checking out dat sexy thing you were chatting too – do you think she'd be into the big C?" Chad asked, trying to keep the gangster accent.

"Um, no man – she's uh, she's with someone sorry." Troy said, lying to keep Gabi from getting with anyone.

"Really man? What's her name?"

"Gabriella."

"Well that sucks. Uh, you like her den?"

"Yeah, I guess so…. Hey Chad is that you?" He said shocked.

"Uh no man, I do not know this Chad you uh speak of." Chad said quickly, then turned around.

"Well the Chad I speak of, has had the trainers you got for three days, and constantly brags about how he is the only one in the school to have them."

"Well ha-ha now I have them too?" He said shutting his eyes, hoping Troy would just walk away.

"Chad I know its you." Troy laughed.

"How, Sharpay done a really good job at disguising me you know!" Chad exclaimed, pulling his hood down and taking the glasses off him, and the fake facial hair.

Troy stood there laughing, as Chad revealed himself.

"Okay now dude, what was all that about – do you like Gabi or something?" Troy asked.

"No. Guys, I think we should tell him – come on out." Chad said sighing.

Sharpay and Taylor slowly came from behind the corner, with their heads down.

"Okay, you guys are freaking me out, what was all this about?" Troy asked again.

"Fine, we'll just tell you the truth, we wanted to you admit you liked Gabi, so she would believe it." Taylor said honestly.

"We? What did you guys do?" He asked, pointing to Sharpay and Taylor.

"I was Shannon the cheerleader.." Sharpay confessed.

"Remember the Chinese magazine survey.. Well that was uh me."

"Guys, you could of just asked, without a disguise – and I would of told you."

"Seriously does anyone know us at all?" Sharpay exclaimed.

"Dude, this was way more fun." Chad agreed.

"So what happens now?" Troy asked.

"We either let Gabriella listen to the recordings of each of our missions, or you ask her out."

"Her party Saturday, I'll ask her out then." Troy said smiling.

Sharpay and Taylor high fived happily, but Chad just stood there.

"Pinkie promise?" He asked.

"Chad, that's like five years old, but fine, Pinkie Promise." He said, holding up his little finger, which Chad then wrapped his around it.

"Yeah but uh, it means you'll keep to your word." He said nodding, then removed his finger.

"Ms Evans, you're not skipping class again?!" Principle Matsui called out, from the bottom of the hallway.

Sharpay groaned, then turned around sweetly. "Why of course not, I simply forgot my bag for my next lesson, so came over here to retrieve it, I'm just heading back now."

"Fine, what about the rest of you?"

There were some murmurs and shrugs, so Mr.Matsui decided he would leave it as that, and go back to his office.

"So uh, do you think Gabi will say yes?" Troy shyly asked Chad as they both headed Social Studies.

"Yeah, totally – she so likes you Troy." Chad said grinning, then opened the door quietly and tried sneaking in.

"This game's getting a little boring now boys, you're both in detention." Ms Thomas said, not even turning around.

Troy and Chad groaned then headed to their seats. Troy walked over, surprised to see Gabriella sitting next to his empty seat.

"Aren't we divorced?" Troy asked.

Gabriella held up her right hand, making the pink ring on her finger visible to Troy. "You won me back." She winked.

"Well, it's been said, nobody can resist the Bolton charm." He smirked.

"Don't push it sweetie." Gabriella slapped his shoulder, then laughed.

"It's good to have you back Gabs." He nodded.

"It's good to be back." She smiled.

Troy smiled back, thinking about the party. Maybe, just maybe, she would say yes.


	13. Fitting Into Place

**Hey guys - this is the last chapter of Make You Mine! I didn't really wanna continue it, but I still think 13 chapters is a bit short but, I felt all my stories would be the same. I'm thinking I might do a sequel - but not yet, as I've got Where I Belong, Bet On It, and I'm writing two other fanfics. **

**But anyway, for the sequel, I was thinking, during college? Review with your thoughts and ideas - I won't be doing it unless you guys want me to :)**

**Thank you for all reading this story, and reviewing - it means a lot to me, really. Don't stop reviewing just because its over, I still want to hear what you thought of this.**

**Lastly, Where I Belong will be updated later today hopefully, so don't forget to look out for that!**

**Thanks again guys! And enjoy the final chapter, and as always - REVIEW!**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 13 – Fitting Into Place**

"Are you sure you girls are going to be okay?" Gabriella's mum asked again.

"Mom, were going to be fine – trust me." Gabi reassured her, again. Her mom was going to be out of town for the night, as her work was throwing a huge New Years party at some nice place.

"Now you've got the hotels number – call me if you need anything!" She told the two teenage girls in front of her. They both nodded, hugged her once again, then Gabriella's mom was on her way.

"Okay, we have two hours to turn this house into a decent looking party, and to get ready, think we can do it?" Grace asked, looking around.

"Well, duh." Gabriella smiled, then walked into the kitchen and began setting drink and some food out.

Grace put five CD's in the big CD player, in the corner of the living room. It would play each track on each CD, then switch CD's.

She smiled to herself then started to pick up valuables, and expensive ornaments, then taking them upstairs into Gabi's mom's room, and locking them in there. She knew how wild party's could get, especially New Year's ones.

Gabriella finished putting out all the drink, and then stuck a paper sign on the coat's closets door, which said;

**7 MINUTES IN ****HEAVEN**** the coat closet!**

She giggled at what her cousin had written underneath the crossed out heaven. She decided that things were hopefully going to get a little interesting with this game, maybe she and Troy would get stuck in there together? Well a girl could hope.

Gabriella rushed upstairs and picked out a grey baby doll dress, which had dark sequins at the top of it and came above the knees. She curled her hair, and started on her make up.

Grace had already changed into a satin sleeveless purple dress, which also came above the knees.

"How do I look?" Gabriella asked, twirling around by the guest bedrooms door.

"Hot. Me?"

"Love the dress." Gabriella nodded.

Grace looked at the clock above the mirror, and grinned. "Okay its ten to seven, that mean's people should be arriving soon!" She said excitedly.

As they both headed downstairs the doorbell went.

"As if on cue." Gabriella smiled, and then rushed to see who the first person would be. She swung the door open and smiled at the people standing before her.

"Hey!" Was heard from Chad, Sharpay, Taylor and Troy.

"Come in guys!" Grace said happily, and then began hugging the friends she hadn't seen in forever.

"How are you Shar?" She asked hugging her.

"I'm great – how's Italy?"

"Well, can't complain about the cute boys!" She giggled, and then led everybody into the living room.

"This place looks great Gabs." Troy said, looking around at all of the lights.

"Thanks. Remember that 70's disco party we threw for my mom's birthday? Well those disco lights turned out to be quite useful." She laughed.

Within the next half an hour, most of the school had turned up. Well everyone worth knowing.

"Gabi! Aren't you drinking?" Grace asked, a bit tipsy already.

"Well, not too much – I'm thinking of asking Troy out later.." She said shyly.

"Oh that's great!" Grace giggled, then hopped off to entertain more guests.

She walked back into the living room and walked over to Troy, who was sitting on the sofa talking to some guys from the basketball team.

"Troy, are you drinking tonight?" She asked.

"Not really – I'm asking Gabi out tonight, and I don't want to mess it up." He admitted.

"Whoa déjà vu!" Grace laughed.

"Why, is someone else here planning on asking her out tonight?!" He panicked.

"No, no no no." She shook her hands in front of his face.

"Grace, I think you're just a little drunk." He smiled at her then sat back down.

---

**11.00pm**

"You know Tay – when you told me you loved me, did you mean it?" Chad asked, the question that had been stuck in his mind ever since Taylor had said it.

"Uh, yeah I guess I did mean it.. We've known each other forever now Chad, I guess I sort of liked you even when we weren't together, and since we've been together – I keep getting this extremely strong feeling, and I'm sorry if its not what you want to hear, but I think I do love you." She said slowly, then stopped dancing and looked at her feet.

"At first when you said it, I was freaked out – I had no idea. But since then, it's been all I could think of and I realized something Tay."

"What?" She asked, looking up.

"I love you too." He said smiling.

Taylor looked him up and down then said, "Are you drunk?"

Chad's face went from happy to confused. "No, I've had like two drinks – I'm fine, I wanted to say this to you, before I drank anymore."

"So you really mean it?" She gasped.

"Yeah, I do." He nodded, truthfully.

"Good." She smiled, then began leaning in, eventually reaching his lips, and kissed him, which he gladly returned.

"Aren't they cute?" Gabriella asked Troy.

"Yeah, they are." He said softly, then smiled at her as she sat beside him.

"Enjoying?"

Troy nodded. "Seems like everyone is too."

"Yeah I guess so." She nodded, trying to think of something else to say. She didn't want to just get up and leave, she wanted to sit and talk to him all night.

"So uh, how's everything? I mean we haven't spoke properly in a while." She asked after a comfortable silence.

"Things are looking up, and hopefully tonight things will fit into place." He smiled.

"Got your eye on someone then?" She asked sadly.

"Yep, I have."

"Oh." She said, which pretty much summed up how she felt. She got up and walked into the kitchen, where Troy followed her.

"Gabi!" Sharpay said happily, obviously quite drunk herself. "Were about to start I have never – so grab a cup, and you Troy!"

Gabriella nodded then grabbed a cup and sat down opposite Chad.

"Okay, I'll start, I have never been caught in the opposite's sex's bathroom." Taylor giggled.

Chad and Troy lifted their cups to their mouths and drank a sip from them.

"You?" Taylor asked Troy, not really surprised, but just not expecting it.

"Yeah – me and Hannah used to-"

"Okay!" Gabriella interrupted, not really wanting to hear what he had to say. "I have never been caught in my bedroom doing stuff with a guy or girl," She said, looking at the guys. "By my mom."

Troy raised his cup again, and took another sip from it then shrugged. "Hey, it was a long time ago – buried and forgotten." He smiled.

"I have never been in love with my best friend." Chad smirked.

"What about me?" Taylor asked, offended.

"But you weren't like my best friend before we got together, and it doesn't count now, were together." He reassured her.

Gabriella shyly picked her cup up then drank a sip for it, and so did Troy.

"My turn, um I have never been nearly married." Sharpay said happily.

Troy laughed then took another sip, along with Chad.

"What?" Taylor said, shocked.

"Well, me and Troy took a road trip to Las Vegas last year, and both nearly got married, but luckily the women found out our real age." Chad laughed.

"Oh my god." Sharpay smirked.

"How about we play 7 minutes in heaven now, since we all know Troy has done practically everything." Gabi suggested.

---

After fifteen minutes of playing 7 minutes in heaven, Gabriella was already regretting suggesting it. Troy had been in there with 3 different girls already.

Sharpay span the empty bottle, after working out how to spin it – she was drunk.

"Gabi!" Sharpay squealed, then span it again. "And.."

"Troy." She whispered.

"And, Josh – ooh history alert." Sharpay laughed at Gabriella, who gave a fake smile back then followed Josh out into the hallway, and into the closet.

"Look – I really like this guy, whose out there – so to be honest, I don't really want to make out with you, sorry Josh." Gabriella told him.

"It's fine, don't worry. But its Troy isn't it?" He asked sadly.

"Am I really that obvious?"

"Kinda, I mean everybody knows it anyway."

"Everyone apart from Troy." She sighed.

"He does Gab – everybody knows that too." Josh laughed.

"I'm sorry about what happened to us, I mean one date and then we never speak again, and you think I'm not bothering with boys, but then I really like Troy – so sorry." She said quietly.

"It's fine Gab – I mean I'd rather you be happy with Troy, than not happy with me."

"Aw thanks, you're a really sweet guy Josh." She said, then hugged him.

As she hugged him, Troy opened the closet door to tell them both their time was up.

"Oh uh sorry, I didn't realize you were-" Troy said quickly.

Gabriella turned around to see Troy leaving, "Wait Troy!" She shouted.

He turned around slowly, "Yeah?"

"We need to talk." She said slowly.

"Well it's five to twelve – everybody was going to go into the living room and celebrate New Year together."

"I'll make this quick." She said, grabbing his arm then dragging him outside.

They both took a seat, while Gabriella figured out what to say.

"Are you okay?" He asked.

"Troy, I've been wanting to say this, forever. But I keep having doubts about it. Not doubts about how I feel, because I'm certain about what I feel, but I was having doubts about how you felt, or how you'd react if I told you."

"I know were best friends, and I don't want to ruin it, I mean we've only just got close again. But I cant wait any longer to say this. Troy I'm in love with you. I have been for as long as I can remember, I just kept ignoring how I felt – but the feelings are too strong to just push aside. I love you." She said softly.

Troy looked up at her, and gave her a gentle smile. "Gabi, I planned to ask you out tonight, but things obviously didn't go to plan – I ended up in a closest with three different girls, which by the way I didn't do anything with them, I just told them I liked you." He said, then paused.

"And the, I have never.. Look I'm sorry about everything I've done, I cant take them back, as much as I want to. I know you most probably think I'm the biggest player ever, but that's because I had to do something to get you out of my head – but now there's no need. So Gabriella you can trust me – now I've got the girl I've always wanted. I love you too." He smiled.

"5"

"4"

"3"

Troy looked up to see everybody counting down in the kitchen, and decided to join them.

"2"

"1"

Troy moved closer and kissed Gabriella softly, something he had wanted to do since he could remember. Gabriella felt his lips on her, and returned the kiss happily.

"Finally." Chad said to Taylor and Sharpay. All three of them were watching Troy and Gabriella through the patio doors.

"I know, it's so great they finally got together." Taylor said happily, then hugged Chad.

Sharpay watched Taylor hug Chad, and Troy kiss Gabi and sighed. "Oh my god, now I'm the only one without someone, and you guys are all coupled up – hello I'll be a third and fifth wheel to you guys!"

"We'll find you someone Sharpay." Taylor said, rubbing her back.

"No, I think I'll just find some new friends." Sharpay grinned, which resulted in Taylor and Chad hitting her arm.

"Yep – I think that's definitely what I'll do!" She laughed.

The three of them smiled to each other, then looked back outside, to see Troy and Gabriella hugging. Gabriella smiled at them and winked.

"You know, your right – everything is fitting into place." Gabriella told Troy.

"Didn't I tell you I was always right?"

* * *

**DONT FORGET TO REVIEW ON THOUGHTS OF STORY - AND IDEA OF SEQUEL!**

**And also dont forget to check out my oneshot, Christmas Without You!**


End file.
